No Mask Allowed!
by YuriChan220
Summary: Murakumo and Shiki have another one of their wonderful dates, but to Murakumo's surprise, she has to go without her mask! Based on a Love Live Doujin "Good-bye Morning"
**No Mask Allowed**

 **Pairing: Murakumo x Shiki**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! For this, I decided to do another since one: this couple needs more love and two: thanks everyone who are reading these fics these wonderful compliments. They really keep me going and loving Senran Kagura even more~! So, thank you everyone!**

 **And as you all know, this is based on a Love Live Doujin, "Good-bye Morning", but with no sex scene. Just a lot of kissing. Hehe~!**

 **Please enjoy this one, too~!**

"Guess what, girls~?" Shiki says as she jumps up in excitement.

"What is it?" Yumi asks.

"Muracchi and I are, like, going on a date to the city!" The happy blonde wraps an arm around the shy girl, who has her mask on.

"We planned this two days ago," Murakumo says with her deep voice intact.

"Congrats~!" Minori cheers. "I hope you two have a good time!"

"Yes, tell us about it when you get back~!" Yozakura adds with a thumbs up.

"What about training, though?" Yumi asks as she puts her hands on her hips. "You girls should be at least in shape by now."

Shiki shrugs. "Why not have a break? Like, we've been training for weeks and no days off."

"She's right," Minori says.

"We could all use a little down time," Yozakura agrees.

Yumi looks at her Gessen friends and sighs. "Alright, fine. You two go have fun." There is a small smile on her face. "Besides, you've worked hard enough to earn this reward after all."

Shiki brightens and immediately hugs the ice ninja. "Oh, thank you, Yumi-chin~! You're the best!"

Murakumo crosses her arms. Though the others couldn't see it, she is also smiling behind her mask. "Well, we should leave before it gets dark, right?"

"Oh! Before we do that," Shiki says. She casually walks over and simply slips off the raven-haired girl's mask. "We won't be needing this on our trip, don't you think?" She tosses it over her shoulder, in which Minori quickly catches.

"Eh…EEEEEEHHHHH!?" Murakumo's deep voice quickly reverts to a soft, high-pitched one. "Wh-wh-wh-why did you do that!? I need that!" She gasps. "AHHH! D-DON'T LOOK AT MEEEEE!" She immediately covers her face with her hands.

Shiki giggles. "Muracchi, like, calm down, will ya~? No one's going to laugh at this cute widdle face, right~?" She playfully pinches her lover's cheek.

"Stop it! I need my mask now!" Murakumo demands.

"Nope!" Minori says. "We're going to keep it until you two get back!"

"Besides, what if you lose it while you're there?" Yozakura points out.

"U-um…well…that's true, but…" The shy girl fiddles with her fingers.

"You can't go around wearing it forever, you know?" Yumi adds with her arms crossed. "It's not the first time you went without your mask anyway."

"But it's my prized possession!" Murakumo tries to reason.

"Too bad~!" Shiki says. "We're going without your mask, whether you like it or not~!" She points her finger up at the ceiling. "From this day onward, Muracchi wears no mask for a day!"

Murakumo groans as she drops to her knees. "What am I gonna do now…?"

The blonde giggles. "This is going to be very interesting~!"

 ****At the City****

"Here we are~!" Shiki cheers as she twirls around upon entering the city. "The inn is not too far from here, so, like, let's get going!" She turns around to see her trembling girlfriend lag behind, covering her face with her scarf. "Oh, come on, Muracchi! It's not THAT bad, you see?"

"B-but…I'm just so scared right now," Murakumo says, softly. "I don't want anyone to see my face…"

Shiki huffs and rips off the scarf from her face. "Geez, all we're doing is going on our date and all you care about is your mask!?"

"B-but…but…"

"No buts!" Shiki snaps, putting a finger towards her lover's lips. "We came out here for a lovely date, okay?" She calms down and puts her hands on her shoulders and leans in to kiss her forehead. "Besides, like, people won't laugh at you. Look at them right now. They're smiling."

There were four woman looking at the two and whispering to each other nice things like, "Aww! Don't you think that girl with the side pony-tail look so precious?" and "Those girls look so cute together!" and so on. Murakumo blushes at the compliments that she heard and a small smile appears on her face.

Shiki giggles and kisses her on the cheek. "Let's go, Muracchi."

The shy girl nods and follows her girlfriend towards their destination. However, as they were about to walk, Shiki feels a tug on her sleeve. The blonde turns toward the brunette, who is shyly looking down at the ground, blushing. Shiki then smiles, knowing what Murakumo is going to say. She extends her hand out toward her lover. Murakumo gently grips it and a small smile appears on her face.

"You're so cute~!" Shiki coos.

* * *

Before arriving at their inn, Murakumo and Shiki decided to do a little tour. They went to a few wonderful stands and bought some souvenirs. Then, before entering the inn, Shiki snatches out her phone and gently pulls her girlfriend next to her.

"Before we go in, time to take a selfie~!" she cheers as she holds the phone up.

Murakumo gasps. "Eh!? W-wait, you're not going to put this on your blog, are you!?"

"Oh, yes I am~!" Shiki replies. She takes the picture. "Besides, everyone, like, wants to know how we're doing lately."

"Mou~! Do you always have to do this whenever we go on dates?"

"Yes, I do. Now, let's get going."

Murakumo sighs and follows the blonde. By the time they entered, a kind young woman greets them and offers them yutakas. Both of them thank her and enter their room. Next to it is an open air bath and Shiki immediately takes a picture of, plus the whole room.

"This is SO going on my blog~!" she says, excitedly.

Murakumo sighs yet again as she plops on the bed, facing the ceiling. "This is going to be a long day…"

"Hey, hey, Muracchi~!" Shiki calls. "Let's get in the bath together!"

Murakumo quickly sits up. "What!? Right now!?"

"Of course! Like, I want one of our memories to be in the open air bath together~!"

The shy girl gives a small nod with a gentle smile. _I guess it can't be helped, then,_ she thinks to herself.

The two take off their clothing and climb in the water. The warmth touches their bodies, which makes them relax. Shiki sighs with bliss as she washes and scrubs herself.

"This is nice~!" she says. "I'm so glad we have one next to our room."

"Mm-hmm," Murakumo nods in agreement.

"And then, tonight, let's watch the stars together on the balcony. The weather's going to be nice all day today."

"Sure…"

Shiki looks up to notice her lover smiling while blushing. She lets out a soft giggle. "Now, there's that lovely smile I want to see~!"

"Eh?"

"Since we've been out here, you're smiling more than ever," Shiki explains. "And you have forgotten about your mask, too, which is a good thing."

Murakumo blushes even more as she looks down at the water. "W-well…that's because…I'm with you, Shiki. Going on dates with you…makes me feel very happy inside…"

"Ohhhhhh…THAT'S SO SWEET OF YOU, MURACCHIIIII~!" The happy blonde hugs the shy girl tightly and rubs her body against hers.

"H-hey, stop it…" Murakumo says.

"YOU SOUND SO CUTE WHEN YOU SAY THAT~!"

"Stop it, pleeeease!"

 ****After the bath****

"Please enjoy the meal," the woman says as the food is served on the table in front of them.

"Woooow~!" Murakumo and Shiki say in unison.

They stare at the yummy food before them, which included some sushi, ramen, rice and chicken terriyaki. After saying their prayers, they say together, "LET'S EAT!" Murakumo is the first to taste the ramen. She blows on it, takes a sip and her eyes widen at the taste.

"It's delicious~!" Murakumo says. "It's hot, but it's good!"

Shiki just smiles at her lover. She is glad that the shy girl is having a good time without having to worry about her mask anymore. The two girls continue eating until all the food is gone. They sit back and rub their tummies.

"Ahh, that was so good," Shiki says.

"Mm-hmm," Murakumo nods in agreement.

Shiki looks outside to see that it's already dark. She stands up and holds out her hand towards her lover.

"Well then, shall we watch the stars, Muracchi?" she asks.

Murakumo nods and gently takes her hand. They go up to the balcony on the second floor and look up at the beautiful, clear night sky. The moon is even shining in front of them. The girls look up at the beautiful scenery up there and smile.

"The moon is so pretty, isn't it?" Shiki says.

"Yes it is," Murakumo nods in agreement.

The blonde turns toward her lover and kisses her on the forehead. "Someday…let's come back here and do this again."

The shy girl smiles and nods again. "Of course, Shiki."

Both of them look back and stare at the moon. Murakumo smiles as she rests her head on her lover's shoulder. Shiki just smiles and strokes her hair. After about a half-hour of looking at the night sky, the two go back to their room and decide to stay up a little longer. Shiki finds a deck of cards on a table and suggests that they should play Memory for a while. The game ends with Shiki being the winner and the two decide to watch some movies together before going to bed. Again, Murakumo rests her head on her girlfriend's shoulder during this and Shiki couldn't be any happier.

And then, it's time for bed. They set up the two futons in the bedroom with a little lamp between them. Murakumo gently pushes them together with a blush on her face. Shiki looks over and smiles at her.

"D-do you mind if I…did this?" The shy girl asks, softly.

"Nope! That's just fine~!" the blonde replies.

The two snuggle in their own futons, turn out the light and get to sleep. However, Murakumo couldn't sleep. She clearly knows that something is definitely missing. She then feels something snuggle close to her and when she turns her head, she sees her blonde girlfriend smiling.

"Mind if I join you~?" she asks.

"S-sure…" Murakumo replies with a huge blush on her face.

Silence fills the room. Murakumo still couldn't sleep even though she has Shiki by her side. She feels her girlfriend's hand gently take hers and grips it. Murakumo gently grips hers, turns over and stares into Shiki's ruby eyes. Both hearts beat rapidly as Shiki scoots a bit closer toward her lover. She reaches out her hand to touch her cheek. And then, she leans in and plants her lips against hers and pulls away after a few seconds. Murakumo is about to move when Shiki beats her to it and immediately crawls on top of her, like a demon possessed her. Ruby eyes stare into emerald ones.

"Sh…Shiki…" Murakumo whispers.

The blonde has a serious expression on her face and without saying anything, she only responds to kissing her forehead, cheek and the side of her neck. Murakumo lets out a soft moan as Shiki continues kissing every part of her face until she pulls away to stare into her emerald eyes. Murakumo stares back.

"Muracchi…" she whispers.

"Shiki…" Murakumo whispers back with a slight shutter in her voice. "I…I love you…"

The blonde leans in a bit closer. "Do you?"

"Yes, I do."

Shiki kisses her on the lips. "Say it again, please."

"I love you…" Murakumo returns the kiss.

"Again."

"I love you."

"Once more."

"I…love you."

Shiki kisses the other side of her neck and both of her cheeks and pulls away. Murakumo is blushing like crazy as she stares at Shiki's ruby red eyes again.

"I love you, Shiki," the shy girl says. She sits up and wraps her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "I love you so much."

"I'm glad," Shiki says as she kisses her forehead. "I'm so glad you do, Muracchi~"

The kissing starts again. Shiki kisses both of her cheeks, forehead, neck and lips for last. Murakumo immediately returns the kiss on the lips, pull away to catch her breath and then kiss her some more. Some soft moans can be heard while the kissing continues, but neither of them don't mind one bit. They love each other too much to even stop.

"Muracchi…haaaah…mm…chu…"

"Sh-Shiki…mm….I love you…mm…ah…haaah…"

Both of them pull away once again to stare lovingly at each other. Shiki smiles her beautiful smile and caresses her girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you, Muracchi," she whispers. "You're my one and only lover in the world. I want to be with you forever and ever." She leans in to kiss her on the lips again.

"Mm…same here…haaah…" Murakumo exhales heavily after pulling away.

They continue kissing until they stop and lie back down. Hands intertwine and both of them nuzzle each other's noses.

"That was amazing," Shiki says. "Thank you for this wonderful moment."

"Same here," Murakumo agrees as she caresses her cheek. "I enjoyed this night."

After a few minutes of silence, both of them close their eyes and fall fast asleep.

 ****Morning****

At last, the sun has risen and the happy couple open their eyes due to the sun's rays shining on them. Ruby eyes stare into the emerald ones.

"Good morning, Shiki," Murakumo says softly.

"Good morning, Muracchi," Shiki greets back.

There is silence until Murakumo speaks up.

"Shiki…I don't want to go home yet," she says, softly. "I wish this date could last forever. Being with you…I want this to last forever as well."

Shiki smiles and caresses her cheek. "When we come here again, I promise that we can go anywhere we want. Just the two of us."

Murakumo nods. "I'd love that."

The two lean in to give each other a heartwarming kiss. Murakumo and Shiki know in their hearts that they will cherish this memory for as long as they live. This is indeed one of their most wonderful and best dates they ever had.

* * *

 **A/N: I love these two. They are just so adorable together~! I would like to thank Rox-kun for starting this lovely pairing and then bringing me into it. So, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Took me two days to write it.**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
